1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved polymeric-coated fabric layer means and a polymeric product utilizing such fabric layer means as well as to a method and apparatus for making such a fabric layer means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a polymeric-coated fabric layer means comprising a fabric layer having opposed sides and a layer of polymeric material secured to one of the sides of the fabric layer and having an outer surface facing away from the fabric layer. For example, see the patent to Long, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,989 and the U.S. Patent to Long et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,559.
It is also known to secure a foamed or foamable polymeric layer to one side of a fabric layer and to overcoat the outer surface of the foam layer with a polymeric layer. For example, see the U.S. patent to Jones et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,654; the U.S. patent to Brandon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,291; and the U.S. patent to Pollock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,944.
It is also known to secure a layer of fibers to a fabric layer with a first layer of adhesive means and thereafter partially fill the voids in the fiber layer with a pressure sensitive adhesive, the fiber layer being oriented electrostatically. For example, see the U.S. patent to Terpay, U.S. Pat. No., 4,282,051.